


My Love Is My Love

by sdwolfpup



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: What kind of love do you want from a man?





	My Love Is My Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None.
> 
>  **A/N:** Thank you to soupytwist for beta services including general enthusiasm so that I didn't just throw the vid away halfway through! And thanks to belmanoir and mrs_laugh_track for introducing me to the show in the first place. This one is for you!

**Song:** Peter Bradley Adams, "My Love Is My Love"  
 **Spoilers:** For both seasons

Streaming at YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/nWBRkk5dYDY), or watch below:

Lyrics  
I spent all my money trying to look stable  
Bought you a diamond before I was able  
But a man's got to gamble if he wants to look proud  
My luck is my luck and I guess it ran out

My stories and secrets, I saw how they scared you  
The places I've been that you never dared to  
Well a man ain't ashamed of the things that he's done  
My past is my past that's where I came from

What kind of love do you want from a man?  
My love is my love  
It's all that I have

I told you my plans but you just weren't ready  
You said that my words, they made you feel heavy  
A man's got to speak without being asked  
My words are my words and I can't take them back

You said all you wanted was someone to chase you  
But you shrank in my arms each time I'd embrace you  
Well a man's got to try before he can quit  
My pride is my pride and I'd risk it again

What kind of love do you want from a man  
My love is my love  
And it's all that I have

What kind of love do you want from a man  
My love is my love  
And it's all that I have  
My love is my love  
And it's all that I have


End file.
